NightShadow's Revenge (Chap1)
by Kaworu NGE
Summary: After NightShadow's month of torcher...he sets out to seek his revenge on Nuorak...


NightShadow's Revenge  
  
NightShadow has had enough! It has been one month since Nuorak had killed his uncle, whom had been a father to him, and left him to run the pack. In just that simple month, he was in over 10 fights….and he has had quite enough of this. Now, he must seek his revenge!  
  
*Walking through the dence forest, his brother, Razor, joins him*  
  
Razor: NightShadow…I won't let you do this by yourself. Sure! You can take out Kovu, but that is because he was weak, Nuorak is a monster I tell you…  
  
NightShadow: My brother, * He stops walking and faces his Razor * I do not care if I die in this battle. I only want to seek my revenge on Nuorak. He killed my Uncle, and yours too. Razor, I am not that much older than you, but I am. And I know well more about Nuorak. He has killed most our family, and friends. That is why our family is dissapereing. If I do not stop him…there will be no more of us. * Starts to walk again *  
  
Razor: *He sighs* Then I will help you, it is only my duety.  
  
*NightShadow nods as they both keep walking. Razor's ears perks up as he hears someone following behind.*  
  
Razor: NS, there is someone following us.*Stops and looks behind him to see Nikki, Kindered Soul, Motoki, And Demon Wolf.* What are you all doing here?  
  
Motoki: *He hops off DWs back and to his fathers, NightShadow, feet* I wont let papa fight alone!  
  
NightShadow: *Looks down at his son* My son…You are but a mere pup, you cannot fight. *Then looks up at the others* KS, Nikki…A battle is not for the young and beautiful, as yourselves.  
  
Kindered Soul: Ah, yes my mate, I believe we know of that…but your battle is my battle, and Nikkis as well.  
  
Demon Wolf: And this is my battle too, NightShadow. IronPaw was a brother to me…I will not let this Nuorak live for the pain he has caused.  
  
Motoki: Please Papa…I can help!!  
  
NightShadow: I admire all of your courage, my friends, and I will accept your help, But I warn you now, This will be dangerous, And there will not be time to go back and help those who need it until the battle has been won.  
  
Demon Wolf: We know that NS, but I am not helping you…I am taking out my own anger.  
  
Kindered Soul: If I die, my love, than I will die proud. Because, I know I was fighting for a good cause.  
  
Nikki: *thinks to herself* hopefully you will die so I can have NightShadow…hehehehehe Uh, yes….But you know Shadow…I don't go down that easily.  
  
Razor: Well then….if you all are done talking…Let us continue.  
  
All: Right  
  
*They all begin the long trek down the forest path that eventually will lead them to Nuorak…the one they seek revenge upon.  
  
Little Motoki hops onto his fathers head and sits there, watching his surrounding and swating at passing bugs now and then. As Razor keeps his pace up next to his brother, he notices him starting to limp, badly*  
  
Razor: Brother…why do you limp?  
  
NightShadow: If you remember, it is a permanet wound from my battle with Kovu.  
  
Nikki: *She growls* That scum bag, I am glad he is gone.  
  
Demon Wolf: *Stays silent, and at the back of the small pack of 6. He looks up and notices how they walk together…in rank. NightShadow, in the head as Alpha, Kindered Soul next to him as Alpha Female, Nikki, Behind NightShadow as Beta, and he, in the back as Kappa.*  
  
Motoki: *He stands upon his fathers head and growls*  
  
NightShadow: What is it Motoki?  
  
Motoki: Company *He growls* And it smells awefully bad.  
  
Razor: Then we shall keep our guard up.  
  
Soon after, they stoped at a near by lake to take a brake and get some water. Motoki as usual was swimming, Nikki was flirting with NS, and KS was fighting with Nikki. But DW on the other hand…he was awefully quiet….All he did was get a drink and lie down in the shadows. But that is his nature…a lone wolf.  
  
Little did any of them know that Nuoraks servants were watching them closely and stephly. Well, that was what five of them did not know, DW quickly caught their scent. 


End file.
